Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex Edition
|platforms = Wii |media |requirements |input }} Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex Edition, previously known as Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex, is the Wii port of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare that was released alongside Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized on November 10, 2009. The porting was handled by Treyarch. Plot Differences from Call of Duty 4 *The addition to Single-player Squadmate Mode, also seen in the Wii version of Call of Duty: World at War. *The player can now assign controls to gestures, such as knifing with a flick of the Wii Remote. *The cheats Ragtime Warfare and A Bad Year have been changed. Ragtime Warfare was replaced with a new "Paintball" cheat, and A Bad Year now requires the player to get a head shot, or the enemy will not spawn tires. *Guns can twist sideways by twisting the Wii remote sideways. *The ability to fully customize the player's aiming reticle (style, inner and outer colors). *Removal of Eavesdrop due to lack of online voice chat. *Changes in public playlists, including: **Maximum number of players decreased from 12 to 10. **The removal of Ground War. **Team Tactical's player limit increased from 6 to 10. **Free-For-All's player limit increased from 8 to 10. **Cage Matches now presented in Old School format. **Shipment removed from the Free-For-All playlist. **Variety Map Pack is not available. *The addition of host migration, however only from the lobby. *Improved party and friend invite system. *Offline multiplayer has been removed. *Players can now have colors in their names. *Playing this game on higher difficulties (particularly veteran) is much more complicated and difficult than the other versions (as is the case with all Call of Duty games for Wii) because the low/eratic frame-rate limits the players ability to react quickly and avoid being killed by enemies. Plus, there are some glitches on certain parts of the environment that allows enemies to shoot the player directly through them. Gallery CoD MW Reflex MacMillan.jpg|Cpt. MacMillan in "All Ghillied Up". CoD MW Reflex Combat.jpg|Russian Loyalists fighting in a Russian village. CoD MW Reflex Marine.jpg|An American Marine engaging in combat in the Middle East using a M249 SAW. Modern Warfare Reflex.jpg|The game's preliminary box art. Trivia *Despite the fact that the game's final box art says "Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex Edition", in the game's main menu and multiplayer menu, it still says "Call of Duty: Modern Warfare REFLEX." *The RPG-7's trail has changed, from a normal trail that stays there to more of white conical shape that envelops the RPG rocket. *Some sounds are different, such as the MP5's reloading sound, the G36C's cocking sound and the M40A3's bolt-cycling sound. *The MP-44 has an irregular fire rate, it will fire fast, then slow, then become fast again. *The missions "All Ghillied Up" and "One Shot, One Kill" have much more foliage color, introducing fall colors. *The player can change their username and have the same username as another player, unlike on other consoles and PC. To friend request players, each player has their own number that people look up. sv:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex Edition Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare